


海上良宵

by ByeDove



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Adults, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeDove/pseuds/ByeDove
Summary: 解雨臣x庄睿，ABO设定，花爷被睡后抛弃的故事。





	海上良宵

** **海上良宵** **

** ***_解雨臣x庄睿，ABO设定_** **

_ ** ***花爷被睡后即抛的故事** ** _

** ** ** ********** **

** **（一）** **

“五千万一次，五千万两次，五千万……”

“六千万。”

解雨臣拧起眉，有些好奇地朝西侧包厢望去，想看看到底是哪号人物胆敢跟他抢标。

“花爷，咱还加码吗？”

“加。鹿活草已经很久都没人寻到了，有市无价的东西，能拍下总有用得上的一天。”解雨臣语气淡，抖抖手腕、晃晃标牌，台上的主持人清脆的报价声再次传来：“六千五百万。六千五百万一次……八千万！马先生加到了八千万，八千万一次……”

“啧。”解雨臣又举牌，但神色已不如方才那般镇定。

吴邪挠挠头，小声嘀咕：“这气氛，我怎么感觉今夜新月又要点天灯呢……”他话音未落，西厢那就传来一句：

“点天灯。”

拍卖场沉寂了几秒后，人声躁动一瞬爆发！

主持人微微一怔，迅速确认道：“西三厢的马先生点天灯，是否还有其他客人要加价？”

“真、真点天灯啦？！”吴邪咋舌，“我预言这么准的嘛……”

解雨臣一手撑着下巴，另一手的食指有一下没一下地敲着椅子扶手。他没说话，也在心中掂量着。此时，有人叩响了包厢的门。吴邪起身开门，见到一个穿着貂皮大衣的中年男子。

男人主动摘下面具，乐呵呵地冲吴邪笑：“您好，我姓马，是坐在西三厢的。是这样，我想跟二位商量商量，是否能把鹿活草让给我们？”

“哦？”吴邪挑眉，“理由？”他快速看一眼解雨臣，对方没有动。

“家中小弟病重，我们用尽了所有办法也药石罔救。好不容易打听到新月这里还有一味鹿活草可以起死回生，因此……希望二位能把药草让给我，价钱都好说。”

吴邪用手肘捅了捅身边人，小声说：“要不算了吧？咱也不是非要这个不可。”

解雨臣还在思考，身后又传来一个软又温的声音。

“马哥，算了吧，这鹿活草不一定有用，为我花这么多钱不值当。”

“你怎么过来了！不在家里好好躺着跑过来干什么，天这么冷！”马哥急了，作势要脱下身上的皮大裘。

“别别别，我不冷，我穿得厚着呢！那个，打扰二位了，这鹿活草我们不要了，你们拍吧……”

“等一下。”解雨臣忽然站起来、转身，这才看见那温软声音的主人的脸。

解雨臣第一眼见他，只觉得这人皮肤真白，不似墙上粉，不似树梢雪，他白得朦胧至失焦，像天空里的月亮。微微下垂的眼角看上去人畜无害，刚从室外进来的人被冻得鼻尖微红、唇色淡薄，衣服上残留着冬夜的寒气。黑色的头发有些凌乱，微卷的刘海看着像某种毛乎乎惹人爱的小动物，稚气又待人采摘的纯真模样。

很干净，解雨臣认定，他看人从不出错，这个omega，不管是身理还是心理意义上的。透彻干净、温和清澈，是这个冬末春初小森里的一汪清泉。

就是有点太苍白了，解雨臣想，这双嘴唇太苍白了，应该要用些热的湿的东西去温暖一下，然后他就会恢复生机，有活力了就更加鲜亮好看。比如一个吻，厮磨几下一定能染上更娇艳的颜色。

“……嗯？”那人疑惑地歪了歪头，冷白如霜的气息被打破，看上去竟然有些可爱。但显然他对自己的可爱不自知，带着鼻音又说：“没关系的，鹿活草你们拍吧，反正我们用不上。”

明明只是清清淡淡地说着话，但那一张一合地唇却叫他身体莫名燥热。不动声色地深呼吸一口气，解雨臣再次捕捉到那一抹淡淡的夜茉莉香。丝丝缕缕地暗香浮动着，凉又静谧，跟那人的气质很吻合。

再待下去可能要失态，解雨臣抬腿向外走去，经过那人身边时脚步一下也没顿停。“鹿活草起死回生，不是虚言。”他说。

** **（二）** **

这个味道，似曾相识。

解雨臣吸吸鼻子，确定方才闻到的那抹夜茉莉香气并非幻觉。是那个人，今年春天在新月里遇到的、信息素是夜茉莉香的omega。一路顺着嗅觉的指引，他走到了一个门前。

“机房？”解雨臣正疑惑着，忽然听见了些微弱的争吵声……不，不是争吵，是求救！

“放开……呜……放开我、啊！救命、救……”

茉莉香气比刚才浓了几分。

解雨臣不再迟疑，他左右张望一圈，伸手抓住栏杆，轻巧一跃就翻上了船舱机房顶。他的动作很轻，打开舱顶跳进去，落地时足尖着地，没有发出一点声音。慢慢近了，他借着错综复杂的管道，把自己匿在阴影里。

不远处有两个穿着服务员服饰的男人，把Omega压制在地上。Omega双手被捆了起来，一个男人从背后一手锁住他的喉咙，另一手正撕扯着他的衬衣。第二个男人刚解开他的皮带扣，抓着裤头想褪下他的裤子。Omega被锁喉，求救声弱了许多，呼吸不畅导致一张白嫩的脸出现了一层异样的红。他奋力蹬着腿，但显然使不上力气，空气里弥漫着浓郁的茉莉香气，翻滚涌动甜得发腻，明显是发情了。

“不要……不要……我给你们钱……放了我吧！”他断断续续地细细哀求，听上去像只快要气绝的长颈天鹅在低声悲鸣。

“庄老板别怪我们，要怪就怪你自己惹了不该惹的人……喂，你相机打开没？”

“开了开了，三台相机都开了！”

“简直是最爽的活了，能免费上这么高级的货，拍个片就能交差还有钱拿……”

“你先我先？”

“这骚货发情呢，两个一起上都没问题哈哈哈……”

Omega上衣已经被撕碎，裤子也快褪到尽头，他还在挣扎，哭着挣扎。解雨臣心里又怒又疼，往地上看了一圈，抄起一个扳手，冲上去两下敲昏了一个。

“什么人！啊——”一脚踹飞另一个，动作利落地补上几拳，十来秒解决掉两人。他动作迅速，一手揪着一人的衣领，把人拖到甲板，然后毫不留情地把他们挨个踹进海里。

在喧闹的顶层派对音乐遮掩下，两声噗通声显得很轻微。没有人会发现船上消失了两个服务员，就像没有人发现有个omega被拖进机房，差点被人轮奸一样。

解雨臣处理完垃圾，立马回到机房。他手指灵活，很快就解开了束手的绳子。脱下外套包住对方的上身，眼观鼻鼻观心，把那快被人褪尽的裤子也提上去。

“你还好吗？”解雨臣轻轻拍那人的脸，摸到一手湿热的汗。

对方好像意识已经不太清醒，额发尽湿、一缕一缕粘在脸上，泪和汗把这张原本素净的脸搅得很是狼狈。因为发情，原本纯得很的脸染上了一种妖艳，有瑰丽的色泽在两颊绽放，丰盈的嘴唇此刻又湿又红，微微张开着看上去实在勾人。解雨臣摇摇头，把理智拉扯回来一点，他使了些力气、晃晃对方的肩膀，又问：“你还好吗？还清醒吗？”

“晕……热……”庄睿迷迷糊糊，脑袋里天旋地转，呼吸都很灼热，下身无法控制地出现了空虚热意。浮浮沉沉间闻到一股辣乎乎的味道，像烟草，又像薄荷，霸道不讲理得很。可这味道有些上头，他忍不住用力吸了几口，然后挣扎着朝那香气靠近。

“呼……好香……嗯……”以为薄荷气息是凉丝丝的，没想到越闻越燥热，烟草简直像是被点燃的森林大火，冒着呛人的浓烟，烟雾把他包围。

解雨臣被他粘腻的声音搞得下身又是一紧，还没缓过神、怀里滚烫又软的人突然扑上来，脸在自己颈子边乱拱，湿热的鼻息一下下打在敏感的腺体附近。他向来控制得很好的欲望开关此刻像被突如其来的天灾暴力摧毁般，猝不及防地崩塌失灵。

“你、你冷静一点，我带你出去找抑制剂。”解雨臣感觉自己嗓子在冒火，说话的声音都沉了不少。艰难地一字一句地哄说着，把人架起来想扶他出去，奈何这人已经发情到浑身都软，无力的腿连站都站不直更别说走路。

别无他法，只能把人抱起来。Omega很轻，抱在怀里毫不费力，只是他意识不清小动作不断，现在已经完全失智、正一下下地舔着解雨臣的脖子。

“妈的……”解雨臣百年难得一见地说了脏话，拼命控制着呼吸和心跳，加快了脚步。他记得船舱上VIP套房床头柜里有配备抑制贴和药片。他就近挑了一空房，顺手落了门锁。omega发情的味道太浓郁，他刚才已经闻到了好几股躁动的气息，显然是船上有alpha被夜茉莉的味道撩拨到了。

“你叫什么名字，睁开眼睛，看着我，你叫什么？”他把人放在床上，拉开床头柜找药。

“睿……庄睿……唔我不吃！”庄睿视线模糊，感觉到有人在喂他什么，下意识地拒绝。

“乖，这是抑制药，你快点吃下去。”解雨臣已经急出了汗，他两眼赤红，努力克制自己的欲望。眼下状况很不妙，他努力了好几次，那被庄睿挑起来的情欲怎么也压不下去，甚至越挫越勇，好像快要挣破牢笼、闯出来大肆暴虐。他必须尽快安抚好庄睿，然后也要想办法解决自己的问题。

“庄睿！你快点吃药，再胡闹出事了我可不负责！”

“我不要吃药……”庄睿已经完全被情欲控制，不知哪来的力气，他推开解雨臣的手、把人扑到了床上。趴在男人身上，他又凑上去闻那个人的味道，口齿不清地求着：“我好难受啊，帮帮我，你帮帮我……”

解雨臣觉得脑子里那根叫理智的弦快要绷不住了，他捏着那张潮红的脸，理性被那双迷蒙的泪眼又吸走了几分，下身已经紧得发疼。有些咬牙切齿，他觉得自己一生从未如此艰难忍受过：“你要我帮到什么程度？”

“你怎么、怎么这么啰嗦！”庄睿被情欲折磨得快疯了，他前端涨得快要爆炸，后穴空虚又痒，再不来点什么填满，他快要被这旋涡黑洞撕裂了。他隐隐约约知道自己在干什么，他在求欢，求一个不认识的男人上自己：“进来，我要你进来这里……”他拉着男人的手，抚上自己的臀。

解雨臣从没试过这么猴急，只解开自己的裤头、把对方的裤子堪堪褪到露出臀部，两指伸进那洞口试试松紧后就挺腰把自己送了进去。发情期的omega完全不需要扩张和润滑，尽管稍显艰难，但只需用几分力还是很轻松地就埋进那紧致潮湿的穴道里去。

“嘶……”这张湿漉漉的嘴太烫太紧，解雨臣一进去就被庄睿箍得头皮发麻。

“嗯啊——！”庄睿等得太久，终于迎来渴求的东西。男人很不温柔，但他现在不需要温柔，他想要更加狂风暴雨的，像鞭挞一样的，碾压自己、操控自己——他第一次的，想要被占有。

“你动一动……”庄睿痒得发疯，不受控制地扭着腰、感受到插在自己身体的那根东西轻微地摩擦了一下，就这么一下就让他止不住地颤抖，发情期的身体比平常敏感得多。他一向洁身自好，没遇见喜欢的人，发情期来了从来都是打针吃药应付过去，故而压抑了太久的天性在此刻悉数爆发，只一点点动作就能将他点爆。

“庄睿。”解雨臣深呼吸一口气，从未经历过性事的处子穴紧致得让他快不能自控。抬手把身上人的额发拨上去，露出那双眼睛，解雨臣逼他睁开眼，“庄睿，你看着我，看着我。”

庄睿听见他低沉的声音一声声唤自己的名，努力张开被泪模糊视线的双眼。

“我叫解雨臣。”解雨臣轻轻吻他的眼角，确认道：“现在，告诉我，我是谁？”

“……我见过你。”庄睿眨眨眼，两手撑在男人胸膛上、抬起上身，他歪头看人的模样像只娇气的猫，两爪踩在人类身上用睥睨的眼神居高临下地审视。庄睿被情热烧糊涂的脑袋里，有个画面一闪而过。那是一个男人的脸，隐在黑暗里半明半灭。

“你……鹿活草……救了我。”他望着那对黑亮的眼珠，有个清冷的声音回响起来，说并非虚言。他盯着对方的眼睛看了好几秒，然后突然咧开嘴笑，有一对酒窝在脸颊两侧甜蜜凹陷下去。

“你是解雨臣。”

** **（三）** **

解雨臣被他的笑彻底击垮，这张清纯得不得了的脸的主人冲着他笑得又乖又甜，而下面的水帘洞把自己缠吸的死紧、骚浪得判若两人。用最清纯得脸做最放荡的事，什么叫天使魔鬼的一体，他今天算是见识到了。

解雨臣胸口屏着气、快速把自己抽出来，勃起的性器被那媚肉一路咬着挽留、爽到他浑身毛孔都舒张。他搂着庄睿的腰用力一翻，两人瞬间上下颠倒，三五除下把两人身上碍事的衣服都脱掉。左手把omega的双手压在床上，他要求：“再说一遍，我是谁？”

“你是解雨臣。”庄睿哼哼唧唧地回答，抬起腿蹭男人的腰。

解雨臣低头深深吻上那双肖想已久的唇，然后右手抬起身下人腻白的腿架到自己肩上，对准肉洞一口作气捅到最深。

被吻封住嘴，庄睿只能发出一声模糊的哭鸣，然后还未从这过分深重的刺激中缓过神来，解雨臣已经开始更为快速的插干。

庄睿叫他吻得近乎窒息，好不容易，解雨臣终于撤离了些许，让他有片刻的喘息空间。“呼……我、我啊……”他被男人的操干挺送弄得连句完整的话都说不全，咿咿啊啊张着嘴呻吟的模样看上去又娇又憨。

“好涨……”庄睿有些羞恼，觉得自己说的淫词艳语太不像原来的自己，在已经被情欲操控的情况下，他还是倔强地想要保留些什么，于是咬住了唇，试图减少那过分骚耳的呻吟。

解雨臣看到他白又小巧的牙齿咬着肉感的下唇，知道他是羞了也爽了。忍不住凶狠地撬开了他的贝齿，在他口中肆意扫荡开来。舌尖恶劣地来回搔舔那软中带硬的上颚，勾得身下人一阵阵发颤，最后非要把身下人的舌头勾弄出来才肯罢休。那双唇终于如他所愿，被染上了艳丽的色彩，水泽淋漓看上去有食欲得很。

庄睿被他牵着鼻子走，喉咙发出阵阵舒爽的低吟，连带着身下的小嘴也情动了，穴肉热情地缩咬蠕吸。解雨臣只觉得腰间的酥麻爽意一阵盛过一阵，忍不住还想吻他，吻到那人的唇瓣都肿了也不肯罢休。

太甜了，身下这个人太甜了，白色茉莉尝起来是蜂蜜般的甜蜜。

庄睿觉得又疼又爽，完全失去对自己身体的控制权的感觉很可怕，但他在情潮翻滚里闻着这股薄荷烟草的味道，觉得无比安心。因为安心，他丝毫不抗拒，这跟方才被那两个服务员压在冰冷地上的恐惧感截然不同。面对解雨臣，他的放纵和松懈变得顺其自然，就像第一次遇见这个人时，他说“并非虚言”，庄睿就信了。

没别的原因，就是那双眼睛。宁静的眼神下面，有暗潮汹涌，好像是一种叫做一见钟情的东西。庄睿那时告诉自己，不过是惊鸿一瞥后的自作多情。但就在刚才，他又一次看见那双眼睛，在里面又找到了暗潮……不，这次是明晃晃的，沸腾滚烫的情感。

与其说是一见钟情，倒不如说是与生俱来吸引。

“手……”庄睿动了动手，没能挣开解雨臣的压制。男人还在专注地吻他，没有要松开的意思。庄睿不满地哼两下，稍稍用力咬了咬对方的嘴唇，尝到了些许血腥味。

解雨臣总算停了下来，然后听见庄睿说，让我抱抱你。一愣神，手劲就松了，然后那双白又细长的手臂就缠了上来，接着他们就胸口贴胸口。

隔着骨骼与肌肉，他感受到庄睿的心跳。很快，很有力，鲜活的。

“你好烫。”庄睿眯起眼长吁一口气，餍足的模样活脱脱就是只娇气的布偶猫，蓬松的毛发因为情动的汗水而潮湿卷曲着，从头发丝都脚趾间都润透得像裹着蜜糖。

解雨臣笑了笑，小美人还有些脾气，这不，舒爽了几分就想掰几分气势回来，勾引人呢。小猫怎么斗得过成精的狐狸？狐狸精捏着茉莉小猫的腰肢，深入浅出、不急不缓地捣弄着，搅起了滋滋的粘腻水声，不绝于耳地让人耳根红透。

“你好湿。”他低头，用极度色情的方式把身下人的耳朵舔了个遍，齿尖咬着那薄软的耳垂，配合着下身挺送的频率慢慢磨。

初试云雨的庄睿哪里斗得过经验丰富的解雨臣，他很快就溃不成军。抱紧了对方健壮的身躯，抬腰送上自己、迎合着他的顶弄，两个人忘情厮磨着紧紧纠缠在一处。

夜茉莉的纯白幽香里混杂了辛辣的烟草薄荷，恍惚闻着像是已经被他解雨臣标记。犹豫着要不要一不做二不休，把茉莉标记成自己的猫。这么想着，他双手捧起那对肉臀往自己身上抬，低声哄着： “乖乖……让我进去……”饱满的头部不断地在腔口戳弄，来回地凿、试图打开最神秘的贝肉。然后听见庄睿克制不住的绵长呻吟，他有些呜咽、在解雨臣怀里抖得很厉害。

庄睿摇头，“不行、不行……进不去的……”他小声哭了起来，“你太大了，好疼！”

解雨臣见他不愿意，不再强求。赶紧安抚怀中人，“别怕，我今晚不会标记你的。”嘴上这么说着，心里想的却是标记越快越好。没关系，反正发情期起码也有个三五天，他有的是时间。

庄睿没有说话，只是将自己的腿缠上、环紧了男人的劲腰，手臂按住他的尾脊骨往下压着，让硬挺的性器重重满满地嵌进他的潮湿紧致的肉道里。他仰起头把洁白修长的脖子露出来、一副任凭处置的模样——这显然是一份邀请。

解雨臣唇齿转移到庄睿的后颈，舌尖不断来回舔舐那滚烫的腺体，绷紧了浑身的肌肉、蓄满了力道往他小穴里猛插狠凿，一下比一下撞得凶。那双雪白的腿被打开到最大，他覆在他的身上，避开腔口后将自己的肉棒撞到最深处去，偶尔戏弄两下那紧闭的娇嫩花心，但绝不越界。粘腻的情液被不断带出，濡湿了两人的腿根、也流了一床。

“解雨臣……嗯……解雨臣……”庄睿什么话也说不出了，只得一声一声地重复他的名字。

“我在，我在。”他用低声回应，提腰操干的速度越来越快，两只紧绷起的囊袋疯狂地撞击着身下人的臀瓣，肉与肉撞击时的啪啪脆响响彻整个房间。

两个人紧紧相拥着已是双双临界高潮时。插干之间汁液四溅开来、被囊袋拍打成白沫，粘在穴口和性器根部。

“解雨臣！”庄睿拔高了声音，然后开始哭了起来。哭声的尾音婉转打着卷，勾得解雨臣呼吸急促脑子发热。

“小睿……”解雨臣抱紧庄睿，撞击力道持续加重，激烈地冲刺着、恨不得将自己整个人都插进那会吃人的浪穴里。庄睿的哭吟声声都酥到了他骨子里，再久经沙场经验老到的男人都恨不得留在这片桃花源里不出来。

他们耻骨相碰，两人都发出喟叹之声，肉与肉炸裂出无限的热。最后的高潮时刻，两人紧紧交缠着，庄睿梗着脖子、一声也叫不出来了，只晓得绷紧身子、穴肉抽搐着想把那根滚烫的热铁吃得深一点、再深一点。

解雨臣抱住身下人的臀肉、将他往自己的肉棒上按，同时狠狠沉腰将自己往肉洞里送，将激战后的爱欲全数射进这具让他神魂颠倒的身体里，然后对准腺体狠狠咬了下去，把自己的信息素一并注入。

庄睿爽得两眼一翻，直接昏死了过去。解雨臣可不打算这么快放过他，把人抱到浴室清洁了一番，趁对方昏睡着继续上下其手。一会摸摸那软弹的臀肉，一会掐掐缀在那白皙胸膛上的粉色肉豆，一会啃咬对方那秀气凹陷的锁骨，把人里里外外吃了个干净也不肯撒手。偶尔动作不知轻重了，庄睿还会发出可爱的哼哼声，这时他就安抚般地摸摸对方后脑勺，然后人就安静了。

要命，解雨臣一边眯着眼吸舔其中一粒乳头一边想，以后这里还能吸出点什么是吗？真是太要命了！光是想想他都觉得血脉贲张。庄睿对他的性吸引力里远远超出想象，解雨臣有些自暴自弃地承认，自己已经被小森清泉深深包围、无法出逃了。他抱着香软的小美人，睡着前的最后一刻，已经想到了结婚戒指款式这一步。

万万没想到的是，清晨醒来，怀里的人却不见了。解雨臣愣愣地坐起来，对着一室寂静，轻喊试探：“庄睿？”

无人回应。

“……操。”

他被人睡后抛弃了。

**_END _**


End file.
